In love with my best friend
by Sher10cked
Summary: Peeta realizes he is in love with his best friend, will he have the courage to tell her? How will she react? Rated M for later chapters .Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so tell me what you think, next one will defs be longer.

Enjoy

Peeta POV

Katniss and I have been best friends since I first talked to her...after she sung the valley song I was mesmerized by her voice, even the birds went silent when she sung. Her hair was in two braids and she had a read dress on. That lunch I sat with her and shared my cheese buns with her we have been best friend ever since.

"HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY PEETA!" Katniss yells as she runs up and hugs me, "Thanks kat" I say hugging her back tightly I know i should be happy to have katniss as a best friend but lately i have been wanting her to be something more then just her best friend. It all started at the beginning of the year when i saw Katniss and Gale hugging, usually i don't mind this but for some reason i felt like i wanted to be the only guy who hugged katniss... I was jealous. I have been trying to convince my self that its just because she is my best friend but who are we kidding I think about her all the time. PEETA! I am instantly snapped out of my thoughts by katniss punching me in the arm, ' i have been calling your name for ages, what were you thinking about asks Katniss, oh you know just stuff i say feeling a blush creep up my cheeks i turn around saying we will be late for class hoping she didn't notice.

I take my usual seat next to katniss and zone out as Miss Trinket starts droning on about the importance of being on time to school. I start staring at katniss, her beautiful long hair, those dazzling grey eyes and those lips ..imaging what those lips would feel like against mine as my hands run through her chocolate hair. Shit.. I really need to stop thinking like this i now have the biggest hard on. I pull my chair in closer to the desk and put my hands on my lap to try and hide the bulge in my pants. Stupid hormones. I look around to see if anyone noticed i get a knowing smirk from Finnick i uncomfortably shift my glance to katniss. "Are you okay peeta? Katniss asks as she looks at me concerned, "yeah just a late night at the bakery" she looked less concerned now and tries to comfort me rubbing my arm reassuringly, this makes my situation worse. Why does she has this effect on me?

How do you like it so far this is my first fanfic so please give me some tips what you liked what you didn't, how to make my next chapter better thanks! My next one will definitely be longer. Thanks for reading xx❤️❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone sorry i haven't updated in a while **

**i don't own any of the characters or the hunger games **

**enjoy**

Peeta POV

The bell that signals the end of the day finally rings, gahh i hate chemistry it all timey wimey, and molecules and i just don't see why i need it. As i walk out to my locker i see katniss, finnick, gale and annie waiting for me "come on peeta, whines finnick what took you so long its almost like you want to be in chemistry class for longer". "Sorry i was just thinking about stuff" i say, "well come on. You just turned 17 we need to do something before the day ends" katniss says as she give me what she calls a "birthday punch on my arm" "ow! i yell out over dramatically think you need to kiss it better", she roles her eyes and presses her lips to my arm "only coz you are my best friend". "GET A ROOM!" shouts finnick, katniss runs at him and finnick lets out a girlish squeal as katniss tackles him to the ground. "Are you sure you aren't dating a girl" i ask annie with a grin "sometimes i don't even know" she says loudly, "thats not what you said last night" says finnick with a signature wink and cheeky grin, annie blushes. "Come on guys! shouts gale i don't want to here about your sex lives" "just coz you don't have one teases finnick. "and what would you know about my sex life" asks gale. "Eewww guys not on my birthday i don't need the mental pictures, lets just go out to the lake." "YES!" Shouts and extremely enthusiastic finnick as he punches the air, "come on lets go now!" he says as starts pulling us towards his car. "But what are we going to swim in? Can't we go get our swimmers" asks annie "no time says finnick i want to spend as much time as we can there".

We all pile into finnicks car i make sure I'm next to katniss, "i think we need a bigger car finn, gale says as he squashes himself in against me and katniss , i secretly disagree it is a great excuse to get this close to katniss. "Okay say katniss as she turns to face me and gale i think we should do the gay test" "why and what even is it?" asks gale, well since you two haven't dated anyone in well ages finnick and i decided we needed to do this" finnick laughs loudly from the front and i knee the back of his chair. "But what is it?" gale asks, "well katniss explains i have to run my finger slowly from the top of your head down your face and all the way down, of you move your gay." I gulp and gale shrugs "whatever go ahead" i watch as she slowly runs her finger down his face, his chest and in-between his legs, gale doesn't move the whole time. "Well your not gay, but now its your turn peety." She says with an evil grin on her face, "come on katniss you know I'm not gay i whine" "well i guess we will find out then she says placing her finger on my head, slowly it moves down the bridge of my nose, down my neck, my chest as it starts to get lower i try to distract my self but it is impossible, she reaches the top of my boxers and thats when i start to feel the blood rushing down there, her hand keeps going, shit she is actually touching my dick, after what seems like forever shes lifts her hand. "well they are both straight "she says to finn he grins at me through the mirror and i give him the finger , shit why did she have to do this? Stupid finnick, Why does she turn me on so easily? I try to adjust my self in my pants so my erection isn't so obvious, but i think she felt it semi hard when her hand went over it. I look over at her and she looks at my hands trying to cover tented pants mouths sorry to me with and evil grin, ahhh I'm so embarrassed. I just punch her arm and say told you i wasn't gay, hoping she will think its nothing more of it. Apparently she doesn't coz she starts asking finnick if we are there yet. I have the bestest best friend in the world.

Katniss POV

"come on katniss you know I'm not gay peeta whines" "well i guess we will find out then i say placing my finger on his head, slowly it moves down the bridge of his nose, down his neck, his chest to his boxers i hesitate there but then keep going my heart racing i start going further down and i can feel him staring to get hard, wow i can do this to him i think as a jolt of electricity shoots down between my thighs, i keep my hand there going extra slow, peeta is biting his lip and watching me nervously, why is he so cute with those blue eyes and curly blonde hair, i have had the hugest crush on him for ages i just wish he liked me back. I take my hand away and yell to finnick "well they are both straight" i see him trying to adjust himself wow he is huge, i get that familiar throb down in my thighs ahh stop being so sexy peeta, he ends just putting his hands on his lap, he looks over at me and mouth sorry whilst smiling so it isn't so awkward for him. I start to pester finnick about when we are there so peeta thinks i have forgotten, but that image of his tented short stuck is in my head.

Hey guys again sorry i haven't updated in ages, please leave a review so i know where to improve or send in some ideas, i need at least one review before i update. Thanks for reading ❤️❤️


End file.
